Sleep
by MokonaYi
Summary: After the incident at the alley, Sebastian is all Ciel has left as he sat beside Madam Red's corpse silently. SPOILERS for Jack the Ripper arc. The missing scenes after chapter 12. Contains feverish Ciel and some blood. SebastianxCiel Reviews welcomed!


**AN: **I started watching this new anime yesterday (I was writing a new chapter for a Code Geass fanfic of mine that time…) and was crazy about it ever since. So, I started reading the manga whole night and found out something that I would like to write it down!

So, here goes…

The _something_ that I worked out while trying to write a Code Geass chapter…

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji is not mine…I want the cakes though… (_Craves_)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Jack the Ripper" arc. Set after Madam Red was killed and Sebastian won the fight against Griel.

_#_

"…Young master…"

The rain had stopped for a while now, but his body is still freezing cold, or was it? Ciel couldn't differentiate the coldness he is having. Although he did wear less than he should tonight, just to prevent someone from identifying him as a noble considering this area's residents are rather poor or below average compared to Ciel himself. Perhaps it is his heart that is cold, not the physical body itself.

"I apologize for letting the other escaped," Sebastian knew if his master was to give him an order to pursuit both the death gods, he would comply to do it gladly. But the condition they are having now, it is not a good option to let the young boy alone, especially not in this alley.

It took a while for Ciel's brain to register what his butler was saying. His brain was not functioning very well either from the chilliness that is coursing down his spine or the sadness of sitting beside his aunt's corpse doing nothing than just to see her killed in front of his eyes.

"It is fine…"

The statement is just merely to acknowledge Sebastian and himself. It is _really_ fine. Even by killing both the death gods, his Aunt Ann would never revive. She had died. She was killed by the very one who helped her to kill others, just because she had hesitations. Just because she could not bear to kill her very own nephew.

Just because Angelina loved Ciel too much.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Ciel muttered.

His sight could not help but to see the traces of blood that was still on the corner of Madam Red's mouth. It was all blood red. Red tainted her clothes, hair and her whole body. Griel the death god was wrong. This was the color that only fits her, the color of red lilies, just for Madam Red.

A gloved hand stroked his face, carefully and slowly touching his cheek, as if trying to console him. His eyes were actually dropping down gradually under Sebastian's tender touch and it shocked him for he had not show any annoyance. Ciel hated anyone trying to treat him like a child. He is _not_ a child. He knows that very well and yet his heart was asking him to just take the warmth of the offered hand, to just accept the comfort and cry his heart out.

"Your body is freezing cold," Sebastian knelt down on the floor beside the boy. His bloodied gloved hand remained on the boy's face, feeling Ciel's body temperature. That boy's temperature is without a doubt dropping rather fast. The clothes Ciel is wearing is obviously not enough to endure the frosty night and they could done less to keep the master warm when they were already soaked wet. Although Sebastian did gave Ciel his outer coat to keep his body from being so cold, the rain that poured just now seems to worsen his master's condition. He knew that his master is a strong human. A strong human that never ever shed a tear in front of him and the master whose heart has never waver, unlike other humans he knew.

Despite all the things he knew, Sebastian also knows something. Ciel, his master, is nothing but a twelve-year-old boy nearing his breaking point now. "Let's get back to the mansion shall we?" and yet, Sebastian tried his best to pick up this fragile boy before he shatters into pieces in front of him.

"As promised," flashing his famous smile towards the boy, earning himself some attention from Ciel. "When we return to the mansion, I'll prepare some hot milk for you with added brandy or honey to sweeten it." At least, Ciel looked comfortable upon hearing Sebastian's suggestion. A hot milk to warm his body, that is something he needed right now. Furthermore, milk could really help him sleep better tonight, if he is ever going to get one.

"…You are right…we should…"

Sebastian's hand had left his face. Ciel closed his eyes once more, before scrambling on his legs to stand up on his own, not even bothering to take Sebastian's offering hand to support himself up. And so, his decision had proven him wrong when he felt his head pounding after he finally managed to stand up from beside his Aunt Ann cold bloodied body. Not even did his head was throbbing, his legs began to give out under him sending him crushing to the wet floor again. He could not come up with something considering his head is already troubling him to prevent what is happening, and of course since everything took place in about a few seconds.

"Young master!"

However, a pair of strong arms grabbed him tightly around his shoulder and waist, preventing the hard floor from touching his face. Sebastian was in pure shock. He never saw Ciel passing out like that. Well, the boy was not really fainting but this was the first time that the boy seemed so fragile, so weak and so vulnerable in his arms. Sebastian quickly grabbed the small boy using his hands, not even bothered from the fact that the blood on his clothes were staining on Ciel too.

"Don't hold me!" Ciel barked. His head was still hurting him, especially when he raised his voice towards his butler, but he used his right hand and muttered all his strength to push the warm arms supporting him away. He doesn't want to be pampered. He _needed_ and _has_ to be strong for himself, and certainly no one hopes does he desires to complete the task.

"..Young…master…" Sebastian did not anticipated this to see Ciel being so offensive suddenly.

"Don't hold me," this time Ciel used a rather calm tone than before, repeating the mantra, as if chanting to himself and convincing his very own soul that he is capable of being on his own, which he is clearly not at this very moment.

"It is okay, I can stand on my own…" Ciel whispered to himself and to Sebastian. He doesn't want to be supported and be too relying on the demon's power. "I'm just…" but who was he trying to deceive?

Yes, he was just attempting to deceive his wounded heart.

"Just a little tired…" and this time he managed to catch a glimpse of the full moon before the world around him swayed, trying to send him to his knees again.

"Oh my…" the demon frowned. Never in once did he encountered such a human, not wanting to admit how much he needed the warmth. And of course, making up various childish excuses, just to trick the soul itself. The boy in his arms now is still fighting for consciousness, not wanting to give in to the throbbing pain in his head and his body who fought hard, attempting to persuade the owner of the body to just slip into slumber.

"Don't…don't…hold….m-me…"

In the end, Ciel's body won despite all the protests the host was saying, and the dark blue eyes closed slowly, allowing the owner to finally gain some precious slumber. Well, the body of his also wanted Ciel to remain still in the warmth of the strong arms hugging him. Sebastian carefully place his left hand on Ciel's wrist, feeling for his pulse and counting them whilst his right hand snaked around the latter's waist, pulling the boy closer to him so he could still get some body warmth from Sebastian. Ciel's pulse was rather uneven and weak. Sebastian sighed. He gently lifted the fragile figure in bridal style, cuddling the boy in his arms closer to himself. Ciel's breathe was uneven and shallow as well, signaling Sebastian to get back to the mansion as fast as he could.

"Oh my…" Sebastian looked at the boy's face one last time before proceeding to bring the boy in his arms back home.

After all, the police can handle Madam Red's corpse.

_#_

Sebastian stepped along the corridor of the mansion quietly with the small boy still in his arms. He could not help but to think of how lucky they were that the four troublesome servant of theirs are not in this mansion situated in London. What would they say if they found both Ciel and himself covered in blood stains plus a unconscious young master in his arm this time? Sebastian could only sighed thinking of the possibilities of the outcome for that dreadful question.

As much as Sebastian wanted to let Ciel rest in his bed, he must first clean up the bloodied boy. He opened the door to the bathroom with his free hand and set the boy on the counter in the bathroom, feeling the boy's temperature and pulse again before continuing his task. He added in rather more hot water into the tub to make the water warmer for the freezing boy and let the tap run in the tub. Sebastian grabbed a big white towel from the cabinet in the lavatory and grabbed a few clothing for Ciel to change in, including a nightshirt.

Steam from the hot water started to fill the entire room when Sebastian finally managed to strip Ciel and slowly placed the small boy into the tub. As a butler, he made sure the water was not too warm for his master but Ciel seemed to wince a little when the water came into contact with his wound on his right arm that Madam Red inflicted. Sebastian still held the boy in his arms tenderly, with one hand supporting his neck, preventing Ciel from drowning himself in an attempt to escape the pain whilst his other hand carry on his task of cleansing Ciel.

Small eyes began to flutter open in Sebastian's arms, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting in the current room. The demon paid no attention to the eyes except smirking and continuing washing blood stains off Ciel's body. He noticed how Ciel's wound on his right hand began to bleed again when his body is now having more blood circulation due to the effect of the warm water. The wound itself is not that big but it was a rather deep wound, for humans of course. Sebastian's wounds were already healed by the time he finished washing Ciel.

"Close your eyes, Ciel…" Sebastian whispered smoothly into the boy's ears. He has almost never called him like this before, and he doubt the boy in his arms was aware of the things happening around him at this very moment. The boy did nothing except blinking and fighting to stay awake before being defeated slumber itself as he closed his eyes again. The demon smiled at the sight of how defenseless his master look in his arms.

He lifted the body out of the water slowly, not wanting to expose the boy to sudden chilliness away from the warm water. Then, Sebastian reached for a towel and slowly patted Ciel to dry before bandaging the wound after applying some medication. The demon suddenly realized how unlucky it is for Ciel to be unconscious during this process or else he might actually get to hear the boy winced and hissed in pain when he was bandaging the wound.

Sebastian tucked the boy into covers of blankets before leaving Ciel in the bedroom. He could always appear straight beside his master if it is needed due to his ability as a demon and the power of the contract after all. Sebastian gazed on Ciel's figure before stepping out to clean himself and to prepare the milk he promised he would. The coat of his was already a gone case when he used it to stop Griel's chainsaw. Well, looks like everything he is wearing right now is undeniably ruined so he would just have to dispose them and change into something new.

"Young master?"

Sebastian made sure he knocked before entering the room. He was certain that he heard movements inside the room when he brought the warm milk he prepared for Ciel. When no one answered, Sebastian opened the door silently and walked towards the bed, settling down the tray on the table near the windows. It is almost 3 in the morning and the moonlight was shining through the window of the room, looming over the figure of Ciel.

The boy was certainly not awake. Instead, he was thrashing around while his head spun from left to right, letting out heavy and uneven breathes as if someone was restraining him and forcing something onto him. The scene in front of him worries Sebastian. He had saw Ciel having nightmares before, but not once did he faced such a disturbing sight of his master.

"Young master?"

He called for his name again, standing closely beside the bed. The boy did not respond to the voice, instead more beads of sweat started to form on his face and his breathe became even ragged. Sebastian held out his hand and placed it on Ciel's forehead. If the boy was freezing to death just now, he was burning up right now under the demon's hand. Sebastian frowned when he realized Ciel was indeed having a high fever. For now, he could only wait as he could only find a doctor from the town first thing in the morning.

"Young master…" shaking the figure a little, Sebastian continued his mission on waking the master from a nightmare.

"NO!!"

Big blue eyes fluttered open suddenly when Ciel sat up suddenly on his bed, screaming loudly. The boy's face was clearly flushed from the fever. Sebastian back up a bit and moved closer afterwards, sitting on the edge of the bed trying to calm the small boy. He could only imagine what were shown in his master's brain after witnessing his one and only Aunt Ann whom loved him more than anything else, died under the chainsaw of a death god in front of his eyes. Ciel remained as still as a corpse except for the ragged breathe of his that was causing his shoulders to shudder when he tried to gasp for more air. He turned to take a little to look at Sebastian but his head seemed to pound even more as his world came spinning in front of him.

"Young master…you should really lie down," both of Ciel's eyes that were starting to lose focus was a sign that he was losing his consciousness, and Sebastian proceeded to lay the small boy back onto the comfy pillows, whilst his other hand stacked up the pillows, supporting Ciel in a sitting position. Ciel showed neither resistance nor protest when his butler laid his body against the stacked off fluffy pillow. His head hurt too much and keeping his eyes focus was the only task in his mind. Sebastian wiped off the beads of sweat on the boy's forehead and flashed a smile towards the boy. He could still feel the burning temperature through his gloved hands and he wondered if the boy felt that hot too in his own body.

"Some warm milk will help you to sleep better," Sebastian walked towards the table and poured up some milk into a cup, the sweet aroma enveloped the whole room. "It can also help to calm someone after having a nightmare," pushing the cup into the small hands. He sat on the edge of the bed, all the while helping Ciel to hold the cup still in the trembling palms.

"…I…" Ciel's voice was hoarse when he finally said something. His head was still throbbing but his breathe has began to even out. Sebastian knew this was not a very good time to push his master regarding the nightmare he was having and proceeded to push the cup of milk nearer to Ciel's lips, encouraging the small boy to just take a sip. Ciel looked up to face Sebastian and looked like he was about to protest if his brain was not in pain, however he just obeyed his butler's instruction and began drinking the hot milk.

"Slowly…" Sebastian placed his other hand behind Ciel's head whereas his hand on the cup tilt it slightly higher to allow the warm liquid to flow slowly down, without choking the small boy. Ciel's hands were still on the cup but it exerted no force, and his hands just hold on to the cup Sebastian offered him, feeling the coolness of the demon's glove against his on skin. The warm milk with honey and brandy really did its job in soothing him, especially when it passed his burning throat, easing the pain forming there. He tried to say something to acknowledge Sebastian but his dizzy mind could only focus on swallowing the warm milk now and to breathe between intervals.

When he finally finished the drink, Sebastian took the cup from his hands and placed his gloved hand on Ciel's forehead again, feeling for a temperature. Ciel looked at Sebastian with his feverish eyes, trying to focus on a single object made his head throbbed even more, and the demon could not help but to smile in front of the vulnerable boy. Sebastian placed the cup on the nightstand and put both his hands on the boy's shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest. Ciel was too wobbly to notice what was happening or else he would be protesting and screaming in Sebastian's arms. Anyway, he did not care to complaint when his face lied softly on the cool surface of Sebastian's coat, and his eyes were starting to drop slightly.

"Come, lie down…" coaxing the small boy to lay back down on the bed after he put the pillows back to the position. As much as he wanted to let Ciel lay silently in his arms, he wanted his master to rest on a much more comfortable and appropriate place. Ciel opened his eyes again, and his weak hands pushed the blankets away when Sebastian tried to tuck him in. He was feeling very hot now, as if he was standing under the big bright sun during summer and yet that idiot butler of his was trying to make him warmer, covering him with blankets and covers.

"No, young master, you cannot do that…"

Sebastian murmured soothingly when he saw how Ciel tried to fumble with the blankets with his small and weak hands. The wound on his right hand would have accidentally open again if the boy kept thrashing around, trying to push the uncomfortable covers away. He could still feel the burning temperature of the small boy when he touched Ciel's hands during his mission on pulling back the blanket over the small figure, reminding himself he had to fetch a doctor as soon as daybreak. However, Ciel refused to listen to the butler this time, he desperately needed to break away from this thick blanket that was smothering him. He felt his breathe coming quicker as he tried to inhale more oxygen into those burning lungs, and his back hurt so much even though he was lying on a soft and fluffy bed. Not to mention, his head was also not letting him go for good, torturing him with all those throbbing.

Sebastian sighed. He realized it was no use trying to coax the boy back to bed. Well, of course he could have just waited until the boy thrashed in the bed with what little energy he had and slipped back into slumber before tucking Ciel in. But, tiring the boy out when he was already _this_ tired could have only worsen the burning fever. So, he executed the second plan of comforting the small boy.

"Just close your eyes…" Sebastian lifted the small figure from the bed and place Ciel's head on his shoulders. "Shh….close your eyes…." One hand supporting Ciel from below while his other hand patted behind the small head, soothing the feverish boy in his arms and encouraging the latter to just lean and rest on his shoulder. This was the only way Sebastian could have calm Ciel down by hugging the burning boy tightly in his embrace. Gradually, the trembling frame in starts to relax in Sebastian's arms and his breathing was starting to get easier. Ciel did not say a word to protest even though his eyes were still struggling to stay awake. Both his arms hanged loosely beside him while he snuggled his head nearer to Sebastian's neck. The cool feeling that the coat offered was really nice against his burning skin, especially the region near his face where he almost felt his skin burning.

"Oh dear…" Ciel was fast asleep in Sebastian's arms, which the latter did not expect this to happen. He rarely saw The Queen's Watchdog behave like a child of his own age. Well, except the fact that his master always crave for sweet dessert and cakes, and of course, the childish concept of "not losing in any games". Perhaps, only this night, when delirium finally took over the matured behavior of Ciel, that he would be only able to comfortably seek out the warmth and protection he deserved.

"Just sleep…" Sebastian cuddled the child in his arms closer to himself, feeling the unusual warmth against himself. "For the king could never fall…" he walked towards the window, letting the moonlight shower both of them.

"And I will never betray you…my lord…"

The small boy in his arms just snuggled closer, burying his head on the crook of Sebastian's neck, resting there.

* * *

**AN: **Oh dear, how was it? I don't know myself whether this was a one shot or a series so…depends on what kind of stuff suddenly crossed my mind…Haha! I really should get back to my Code Geass chapter which has been calling my name for the past 2 hours while I was typing this small thing. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Review and make me happy!

(Dances)

**MokonaYi**


End file.
